Score (Core'taal vas Sheeron)
Core'Taal vas Sheeron (Core for short) is the lead singer of a punk rock band known as Quicksilver. She posts on CDN under the name "Score", a shortened form of "It's Core" (S'core). She embarked on a pilgrimage a few years ago and decided she'd really rather not go back, her reason being she's "claustrophobic", though since Core is known for being rather tongue-in-cheek it's hard to tell whether she is actually being serious or not.# Overview Even in her suit (built to give her an extra two inches in height), Core'Taal is incredibly short. Naturally, she stands at an underwhelming 4 feet, 10 inches. As a quarian, her figure is hourglass-shaped, but with her flat chest she is very often mistaken for a teenager in and out of her suit. Her face doesn't do much to make up for this childish appearance. It's round, cheeks still holding onto the last lingering vestiges of baby fat. There are three markings on each side of her face and two crossing the bridge of her nose. As a quarian, her eyes are almost completely white and luminescent, though her irises have a very slight pink tint to them. Her hair, normally a very dark pinkish-brownish color, has been dyed pink and cut into a fauxhawk, the sides of it colored a darker pink than the top. Her skin is light gray. Her suit is the typical quarian mix of fabrics and colors. The scarf wrapped around her head is striped white and pink, and her visor is a light red. She bears more light red fabric wrapped around her shoulder with white edges, held together by large silver buttons. The front of her suit is tabard-style, colored maroon in the middle with white and pink stripes on the sides, bearing more silver buttons around her waist. Underneath, she wears shorts much like the cloth on her shoulders with a slit cut in the left side. The legs of her suit are red and maroon, with something like silver kneepads decorating them, and there's more light red fabric wrapped around her ankles just before the maroon feet with white tips. Her arms follow a very similar design. Core comes across as a very lackadaisical person. She doesn't seem to care too much who she offends, and when someone insults her, she doesn't really care about that either. She's rather lazy and does very little work that doesn't involve her music. Her career is about the only thing she's passionate about, though it's not immediately obvious as she maintains her detached air even when around fans. That being said, typically her first order of business is to have fun. She's fond of calling the Sheeron "Party Central" (which would make her Core'Taal vas Party Central) and she takes very little seriously. The easiest way to anger her is to bring up her history with the Fleet or her family. Other than that, she has few obvious weak spots, though she's been known to get rather nervous before a concert, causing her to act up more than usual. Once you get beyond her harsher, colder exterior, Core is actually a bit of a nerd. She can get excited and without even realizing it start blabbing about whatever her current interest is (music, usually, though other things like video games or movies have been known to catch her eyes). When this happens she gets embarrassed and turns almost comically gruff. It's almost kind of cute. Her "internet tough guy" persona isn't completely a façade, but she doesn't like to let people know she's a huge geek at heart. She left the fleet because in their collective culture, there was little room for a quarian as individualistic as Core. On her ship, she was often ostracized by those her own age. Adults would whisper about her family behind her back, and she spent much of her time alone or in her extranet music lessons. They'd try to hide it, but she knew there was a stigma she would never escape as long as she stayed with the fleet. History Core'Taal was born in the fleet. Her full name is Core'Taal vas Sheeron nar Lumine. She had a relatively normal childhood. Her father was warm and kind, her mother a little highstrung at times. It wasn't until her adolescence that things got weird. While repairing a misbehaving pipeline in the belly of their ship, a co-worker accidentally punctured her mother's suit. This breach went unnoticed for the rest of the day, until her mother (Jul'Taal) fell violently ill. They fought to keep her alive, but whatever sickness was infecting her fought back just as valiantly. Her mother barely survived, and she was weak for many days afterwards. When she spoke, now, her mother spoke of... visions. She claimed to have seen and touched the face of god itself, a hitherto unknown entity named Van'Cimma. She began to preach of this Van'Cimma in the fleet. She seemed to have answers for everything. When asked why a powerful galactic entity had a quarian name, Jul'Taal would patiently explain that the almighty Van'Cimma had many names in many different languages. When asked why this god had allowed her to suffer for so many days, she would say that it was so she could grow close to it. Jul'Taal and her husband would argue often, leaving thirteen-year-old Core'Taal to try and filter out the noise with music. Slowly, a very small cult grew around Jul'Taal, several of them off the fleet as she used the extranet to gain new followers. Core'Taal did her best to ignore what was happening, but everything changed when she was fifteen. When she walked into her home unit, she found her father stabbed in the back, dead on the floor. When questioned, Jul'Taal would only say "It was Van'Cimma's will." She was sent to trial and convicted of murdering her husband. Exiled from the fleet, she changed her name to Jul'Cimma and continued to preach her strange ways, slowly gathering more followers. Meanwhile, Core'Taal lived with friends of the family until the day of her pilgrimage. Unfortunately, the Reaper War put a stop to her dreams of leaving the fleet where shame seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Until it ended, she had to put up with being the daughter of "that crazy lady." When Core finally left for her pilgrimage, she found she enjoyed the outside far more than she enjoyed living in the fleet. She resolved to complete her pilgrimage but return afterwards, leaving the fleet forever to pursue a career in music. This is exactly what she did. Now twenty-two years old, she has made a name for herself in the band known as Quicksilver, traveling around in their shared ship the Sheeron. Her mother, meanwhile, has reportedly locked herself into a clean room to write down the words of her god. She has not left the clean room in months, taking food and questions from only trusted followers. Core'Taal has made sure nobody knows of her connection to the leader of the cult of Van'Cimma, otherwise known as the Advocates of Heavenly Forecasting. Core'Taal reluctantly took part in the Battle of Nos Dwicka. She didn't do much other than help to direct people before the blimp went down and rescue Kyle. She acquired a rather large paint gun during this that is now hung on the wall of her room. Relationships * NOTE: All bandmates except Kyle and Haze are up for adoption. PM me on Core'Taal's account if interested. * Sheha'Foss nar Maagro: She took him onto her ship briefly while he figured out what to do with himself. Core grew fond of him during his stay on the Sheeron. * Sahira Karimi: Core's girlfriend of several months, a drell on the boards by the name of SK Starry Night. She's a sweet-natured college student who was drawn to Core because of the quarian's lack of inhibition. They are technically seeing each other long distance. Miscellany * Has a pet rat named Suits. * Her suit has built-in volume controls and a speaker system for use during concerts. * Has an official playlist located here. * She is deathly afraid of anything that might get her sick. * She does Extratube covers of songs under the name "SpaceCandyWitch02". She and the band are the only ones who know it's her. * Her name is actually meant to be the English word "core". Her parents wanted to give her a unique name. * She has Incomplete Androgen Insensivity Syndrome (AIS). She regularly takes hormones to "treat" it. This is a fact known only by some people on the fleet and her close friends. Threads Arrival: Score is greeted by a flirtatious Ket'Etal and a moralizing Nalia'Tonbay. In the Business of Misery Musician Squad?: CDN members decide to find the missing Score. Need A Place To Crash: Score returns, but is no longer living the rock star life. A Fan: A fan of the band has heard that CDN is the place to come to for help? Black Nova, AEGIS, DDS Corpsec? Category:Quarians Category:Forum Dwellers